Conventionally, a search system is known which conducts a search based on search conditions specified by a user. Search targets in the search system include, for example, products, services, webpages and other pieces of information. The search system searches for search targets which satisfy search conditions, and displays information about the searched search targets as a search result. When a plurality of search targets is searched for, a list of searched search targets is displayed. The user selects information about a search target which the user desires, from the displayed information about the search targets to, for example, display information about details of the search target which the user desires or register as a favorite or in a bookmark the search target which the user desires.
The search system sorts a plurality of searched search targets according to given conditions to determine a ranking of each search target. Further, the search system displays a list of information about each search target according to an arrangement order matching the determined ranking. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of sorting a presentation order of searched content in order of popularity, in order of price or in order of dictionary, and correcting the presentation order such that content which is not presented to the user is arranged at a higher ranking in a list.